Yesterdays: Hajimemashite, sayonara
by kay.kei.key.sky
Summary: /Un-beta/Possibly drabble/I remember you like yesterday, I still can't believe you're gone. Drabble twoshots tentang 'kehilangan'. Year 2010: The sky is crying. AkaKuro and AkaMomo. human!Nigou. Beware of OOC-ness. RnR onegaishimasu!


"_Kalau seandainya aku tidak kembali-"_

"_Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, Akashi-kun."_

"_Jangan menangis Tetsuya, aku mempercayaimu."_

.

.

**Yesterdays: Hajimemashite, sayonara**

**I own nothing but this fic**

.

.

**Summary: **/Un-beta/Possibly drabble/I remember you like yesterday, I still can't believe you're gone. Drabble twoshots tentang 'kehilangan'. Year 2010: The sky is crying. AkaKuro and AkaMomo. human!Nigou.

.

.

_Tribute untuk Allan, delapan belas Desember dua ribu sepuluh_

.

.

**Bulan February tahun 2013**

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah _flashdisk_.

Kuroko Tetsuya; pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu menemukan benda tersebut terselip di tasnya.

'Bukannya ini milik Nigou?' batinnya.

Kuroko bukan tipe yang iseng, namun bagaimana mungkin dia tidak penasaran dengan kata 'JANGAN DIBUKA!' yang tertempel di bagian atas _flashdisk _tersebut.

Manusia itu, semakin dibilang 'jangan', akan semakin 'penasaran'.

Termasuk Kuroko Tetsuya.

_USB is connected_

Kuroko mengetuk layar _tablet android_-nya. Beberapa data lama milik Kuroko masih tersimpan rapi disana, dan sepertinya tidak diutak-atik oleh Nigou.

Namun ada satu _folder _yang membuatnya tertarik.

_Folder _dengan nama 'Nigou dan18 Desember 2010'

Tanggal, bulan, dan tahun yang masih diingat oleh Kuroko; meskipun ia berusaha keras untuk tidak mengingatnya.

'Aku tidak mau membukanya…'

Namun jemari lentik Kuroko berkehendak lain—

-_TUK_

…dan mengetuk _folder _tersebut; kemudian membaca satu per satu file yang ada disana.

'_Seijuro's dreams_'

'_Fictions by Seijuro_'

'_Words by Seijuro_'

Dan…

'_Seijuro's last words_'

Kuroko menarik napasnya. Sungguh, ia tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Sebelum Kuroko membatin hal itu, pikirannya sudah menerawang ke 'hari itu'…

…

…

…

…

**Suatu hari, di bulan Desember 2010…**

"Mau kemana?"

Kuroko menatap datar kearah sang adik—Nigou dari kasurnya.

"A-ah, Tetsu-_nii _udah bangun ya. Ahahah…" Nigou menggaruk rambut hitamnya yang tak gatal.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang anak kelas enam sekolah dasar pergi sendirian tanpa sepengetahuanku." –Kuroko duduk di ujung kasurnya.

"_Sou ka…_" Nigou seperti teringat sesuatu. Kuroko menaikkan satu alisnya, "_Nii-chan_ juga boleh ikut!"

"Kemana?"

Tersenyum, "Ada seseorang yang ingin kukenalkan pada _Niichan_."

.

.

Kuroko menengadah, menatap sebuah palang besar dengan tatapan datarnya.

'Rumah sakit Teiko'

"Kenapa kau membawaku kemari?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menoleh kepalanya ke samping—menatap Nigou.

"Nanti _Nii-chan _tau kok…"—membuka ponsel _slide_-nya, "Ruang paling ujung ya…"

"Ha?"

Menarik tangan Kuroko, "Ayo, _Nii-chan_!"

.

.

"Apa yang membuatmu bersemangat seperti ini?"

Kuroko berjalan di belakang Nigou. Kedua _orbs _biru langit yang senada dengan warna rambutnya melihat ke kiri dan kanan koridor.

"Hmm...kenapa ya? Mungkin karena lama tidak bertemu?" balas Nigou.

"Pacarmu?"

Simpel, namun membuat Nigou tertohok.

"Bukan kok! _Well_—dia memang perempuan, tapi bukan pacarku!"

Kuroko menghela napas, "Tak kusangka, adikku mendahuluiku…mana masih kelas enam SD pula."

"_Nii-chan_!" Nigou berbalik menatap Kuroko.

"Bercanda…" ah, memang paling enak menggoda adiknya ini.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di ujung koridor. Nigou mengetuk pintu kamar di kanannya. Disamping pintu tersebut, terdapat papan nama 'Akashi Seijuro'.

'Laki-laki? Bukannya tadi dia bilang perempuan-'

"_Omatase_~"

Sebuah suara _feminin _sekaligus dengan terbukanya pintu kamar. Menampilkan seorang gadis muda—yang sepertinya lebih tua dari mereka.

"_Konnichiwa_, Momoi-_san_. _Ojamashimasu_." Nigou membungkuk.

Wanita didepannya tertawa kecil, "_Ojama ja nai yo_!" Momoi menatap kearah Kuroko, "Jangan-jangan ini kakakmu yang kau ceritakan itu, Nigou-_kun_?"

"_Ha'i_. Saya ingin mengenalkan dia padamu." Balas Nigou sambil melirik kearah Kuroko yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."—membungkuk.

"Astaga, jangan formal begitu~" Momoi tertawa kecil, "Momoi Satsuki. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_."

" 'Momoi Satsuki'-_san_? Lalu 'Akashi Seijuro' itu siapa?" tanya Kuroko—agak keceplosan, sebenarnya. Karena dia teringat dengan papan nama yang ada disamping pintu tadi.

Nigou menaikkan satu alisnya, kemudian melihat kearah papan nama disamping pintu. "Benar juga. Kukira kau yang sakit, Momoi-_san_."

Wanita berambut merah muda panjang itu terdiam sesaat, "Um…sebenarnya-"

"Satsuki, ada tamu disana?"

Sebuah suara 'laki-laki' terdengar dari dalam.

"Ah, sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu. Aku ingin mengenalkan kalian pada seseorang."

Dua pemuda dan seorang wanita memasuki kamar rumah sakit. Bau berbagai obat, serta karbol menyapa indra penciuman dua pemuda tersebut.

Didalam sana, seorang pemuda berambut merah duduk bersandar diatas ranjang. Mengenakan baju rumah sakit berwarna putih, dan sebuah buku tebal berada di pangkuannya. Kedua bola mata _heterochrome _merah-emas menatap dua orang pemuda yang baru ia lihat.

"Sei-_chan_. Perkenalkan, yang rambut hitam ini Nigou-_kun_. Dia yang sering kuceritakan pada Sei-_chan_. Sedangkan disampingnya, yang berambut biru muda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, kakaknya Nigou." –Momoi berbalik kearah Kuroko dan Nigou, "Ini Sei-_chan_...um, maksudku Akashi Seijuro. P-pacarku..." terlihat rona merah samar di pipi Momoi. Dan Akashi menutup mulutnya sambil melihat kearah lain. Namun tak dapat menyembunyikan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

.

_Pertemuan yang biasa_...

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," –membungkuk kepada laki-laki yang berada diatas ranjang. Kuroko tidak mengetahui, bahwa dua bola mata dwi warna itu tertegun menatapnya. Pemuda berambut merah itu bergeming dari kasurnya; melepas selimut putih yang membalutnya, lalu turun dari kasurnya. Dinginnya keramik lantai menyapa kedua kaki berwarna pucat milik pemuda tersebut-

"Sei-_chan_, sudah kubilang jangan banyak bergerak!" Momoi langsung memapah pemuda tersebut; memeganginya agar tidak jatuh.

Agak membungkuk kearah Kuroko, "Akashi Seijuro, senang bertemu dengan anda-" jeda, "_—master _Tetsuya."

Kuroko agak terbelalak mendengar panggilan barunya tersebut., kemudian mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ayolah, Sei-_chan_! Jangan terlalu formal seperti itu. Kita tidak sedang _roleplay butler-master _kan?"

"_Ano_, panggilan itu agak aneh…" kata Kuroko, agak memprotes, "…um, Akashi-_kun_."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum kecil, "Saya lebih tua darimu, Tetsuya."

Satu pernyataan membuat Kuroko cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya, "_S-sumimasen_, Akashi-_san_-"

"Tapi saya lebih suka yang pertama."

Kuroko tertegun mendengarnya.

"_Hajimemashite, _Tetsuya."

.

_Cara berkenalan yang agak aneh…_

.

"Permisi, saya akan memeriksa keadaan Akashi Seijuro."

Seorang perawat dan seorang dokter masuk ke kamar Akashi.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu." Ujar Nigou.

"_Ara~ _Nigou-_kun_ nggak asik~" Momoi merengek, "Kapan-kapan kita ketemuan lagi ya."

Nigou mengangguk.

"Saya juga ingin bertemu kalian lagi,"—menoleh kearah Kuroko, "Terutama Tetsuya."

Kuroko menatap Akashi yang juga menatapnya.

"_Ha'i_."

.

_Sejak awal, kami cuma 'stranger'. __Tidak seharusnya kami menginterupsi kehidupan satu sama lain_...

.

**Pagi yang lain...**

"Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar datang, Tetsuya."

Akashi menutup bukunya, kemudian mengikuti gerak-gerik Kuroko yang tengah menaruh keranjang buah di meja disamping ranjang Akashi.

"Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa."—duduk di kursi kayu yang terletak disamping ranjang Akashi.

Sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari pemuda bersurai merah.

.

_Yang tidak biasa, adalah 'aku' yang tanpa sadar mengunjunginya. Setiap hari._

_Serta 'aku' yang membiarkan rasa 'ingin melindunginya' tumbuh_

_Hingga menyesakkan seperti ini_

.

Pagi yang lain, lalu pagi yang lain lagi, dan seterusnya. Sampai Kuroko lupa menghitungnya.

Sampai suatu hari, ketika tumben-tumbennya Kuroko mengunjungi pemuda itu saat malam hari...

"Tiba-tiba, rasanya ingin mati saja."

Kuroko yang tengah menaruh bubur ala rumah sakit di meja disamping ranjang Akashi, menoleh kearah pemuda surai merah yang menghela napasnya, sambil menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Disini rasanya sakit sekali." –menunjuk kearah tangan kanannya yang diinfus, "Apalagi kalau para perawat itu memberiku bius suntik. Rasanya seperti disayat-sayat. Lalu makanan hambar yang melewati tenggorokanku setiap harinya."

"Momoi-_san _akan sedih."

Diam. Tak ada yang bicara. Akashi tau bahwa Kuroko sangat marah dibalik wajah tak berekspresinya itu.

Akashi merebahkan dirinya, menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, "Kanker darah stadium akhir...ya..." bisik Akashi, namun Kuroko bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Dan kau memilih untuk menginap di kamar biasa."

Perlahan, kedua mata _heterochrome _itu tertutup.

"Akashi-_kun _pernah merasa kesepian atau takut gara-gara penyakit Akashi-_kun_ ini?"

Akashi menggeleng pelan.

"Stadium akhir, tinggal nunggu mati."—tertawa kecil, tanpa beban.

"Aku bersyukur Momoi-_san _tidak mendengar ini darimu." –jeda, "Karena dia pasti akan sangat sedih."

-menatap kearah Kuroko, "Memang iya kok. Satu-satunya 'obat' buat penderita kanker stadium akhir cuma 'kematian'. Jadi kenapa aku harus sedih, toh sebentar lagi aku akan sembuh dan nggak akan merasa 'sakit' lagi."

Kuroko menatap pemuda di hadapannya tertegun.

Menunduk, "Apa...tidak ada cara lain?" –mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Berobat diluar negri, atau apalah itu."

Akashi terdiam, menatap pemuda disampingnya. Tangan kanan dinginnya yang gemetar ia angkat untuk mengelus kepala Kuroko, "Kalau dokter udah nyerah, aku cuma bisa pasrah, Tetsuya."—turun ke pipi Kuroko—yang agak tersentak karena dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya, "Tolong jangan sedih, Tetsuya. Wajah itu tidak cocok untukmu. Lagipula..."—jeda, "Daripada uang itu digunakan untuk biaya berobat-ku, akan lebih baik kalau Taiga yang menggunakannya untuk biaya kuliahnya."

Kuroko menengadah, menatap iris _heterochrome _yang tertutup, " 'Taiga'?"

Mengangguk, "Kembaranku…"

"Orang tuamu? Kau bisa minta uang pada mereka kan?"

Akashi, lagi-lagi, menggeleng pelan, "Mereka sibuk bekerja—mereka juga mengirimi kami uang yang cukup untuk biaya makan, sekolah, sewa rumah dan keperluan lain yang dianggap perlu. Tapi...aku malah menghabiskan uang mereka untuk membeli obat, makanya aku kerja sambilan, meski beberapa hari kemudian saya mengundurkan diri gara-gara ini."

"Sekarang kembaranmu dimana?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi tampak berpikir, "Terakhir kuingat, dia melanjutkan kuliah di Amerika."

Kuroko terdiam, tanpa sadar ia menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kedua matanya yang berair.

"Tetsuya?" –mengelus lembut pipi pemuda yang ada di hadapannya.

Diam. Masing-masing individu terhanyut dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"_Nee, _Tetsuya. Mau mendengarkanku sekali ini saja?"

Perkataan Akashi membuat Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalau seandainya aku tidak kembali-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya, Akashi-kun." –langsung dipotong oleh Kuroko. Akashi tersenyum kecil, tau bahwa perkataannya akan dipotong.

Meski begitu, ia tetap melanjutkan.

"Tolong jaga Satsuki; perempuan paling cantik setelah ibuku."

Kedua mata Kuroko agak terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Tolong ambil alih posisiku…"

"Akashi-_kun_…"—nada Kuroko bergetar, "—nti…tolong berhenti…berhenti bicara seperti itu."

Tak ada respon dari pemuda di hadapannya. Sambil masih terus membelai pipi Kuroko dengan kedua mata yang terpejam, ia melanjutkan, "Satsuki, dia yang selama ini mengurus semua biaya berobatku. Meski sibuk dengan kuliahnya, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemaniku, dan berbicara padaku seolah aku akan sembuh besok. Padahal dia tau semuanya; termasuk 'aku' yang sudah tidak tertolong."—jeda, "Setidaknya, aku ingin membalasnya…walau sekali. Aku tau itu tidak akan cukup."

"Akashi-_kun_, Momoi-_san _melakukan itu semua karena dia sangat menyayangimu."

Kedua mata dwi warna itu terbuka sedikit, agak berair, "...makanya, aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya. Dia wanita pertama, dan terakhir yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Aku tidak mau dia kesepian sepeninggalanku. Karena itu...Tetsuya, aku mohon. Cukup berada disampingnya, hibur dia—apapun." –jeda, "Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika bayang-bayangku hilang dari benaknya."

Belaian itu berhenti, karena Akashi menarik tangannya dari sana.

Kuroko kembali tertunduk. Akashi dapat melihat kedua pundaknya bergetar.

"Kau akan sembuh, Akashi-_kun_. Pasti."

Akashi memandang pemandangan didepannya dengan tatapan iba.

"Jangan menangis, Tetsuya. Aku mempercayaimu."

Kuroko mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "…kenapa?"

"Karena Satsuki juga mempercayaimu."

Alasan teraneh yang pernah Kuroko dengar.

"Aneh ya…"—Akashi tertawa kecil, "Padahal kita cuma _stranger_. Bertemu karena adikmu mengenal Satsuki. Dan awalnya kukira kau itu tipe, 'oh, aku turut sedih.' Saat melihatku." –jeda, "Tapi kenyataannya, kau terus kemari, bahkan menangis untukku. _Stranger _yang aneh."

Kuroko membuka mulutnya, ingin membalas perkataan Akashi. Namun tak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dan setiap aku berbicara seperti ini, kau selalu mengepalkan kedua tanganmu, seolah kau akan meninjuku kapanpun untuk membuatku diam."

Ya, memang itu yang sedari tadi Kuroko tahan; ia menahan untuk tidak meninju Akashi dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Kuroko berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku pulang."

Akashi agak tertegun, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Maaf. Pulanglah. Aku juga ingin tidur lagi." Seumur-umur, baru kali ini Akashi berbicara banyak.

Kuroko berbalik dan menuju ke pintu keluar. Namun saat ia memegang kenop pintu...

"_Oyasuminasai_, Tetsuya."

.

_Aku selalu bertanya-tanya; apakah salah, meski aku stranger bagimu, apakah salah kalau aku peduli padamu?_

_Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, bahwa sejak awal, sejak aku mulai mengunjungimu setiap hari dan kau berbicara banyak hal, kau itu sudah jadi temanku tau_

_Aku ingin menyampaikan hal itu padamu, namun lidahku terasa kelu_

_Aku takut terlalu banyak berharap nantinya_

_Aku takut dia terluka_

_Aku takut, sangat takut_

.

Itu adalah '_Oyasuminasai_' terakhir dari Akashi-_kun_.

Karena 3 hari setelah hari itu, aku tidak mengunjunginya lagi karena sibuk untuk ujian kelulusan

Hari itu...

_[Sei-chan koma_..._]_

Sebuah pesan singkat dari Momoi di ponsel Nigou membuat kami berdua menahan napas kami.

_[Sudah 3 hari, maaf baru mengabarimu]_

Nigou men-_scroll _ponselnya kebawah.

_[Dou shiyou, Nigou-kun? Aku takut…]_

Hari itu…

Ketakutan paling hebat mengusik otakku.

.

**18 Desember 2010**

**Kuroko's POV**

Aku masih ingat.

Hari itu—siang itu mendung.

Aku tidak membencinya, tapi juga tidak menyukainya.

Aku terus menatap langit berwarna kelabu itu dari jendela kamarku, sembari berbaring.

Banyak pikiran yang menggangguku.

Ujian, dan…

_Akashi-kun_.

Dia sedang apa? Apa yang ia rasakan?

Banyak pertanyaan yang kupikirkan. Dia sedang koma. Hanya keajaiban yang dapat membangunkannya.

Aku memutuskan untuk tidak ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak tega melihatnya; melihat Akashi-_kun_. Aku takut diserang oleh kenyataan pahit; aku tidak ingin membicarakannya karena kalian pasti sudah tau apa yang kumaksud.

Memiliki banyak pikiran dalam satu waktu membuatku mengantuk. Aku pun terlelap, membiarkan rasa kantuk menguasai diriku

.

_Tanpa tau itu adalah hari terakhirnya_

.

Suara _sesegukan _tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranku.

Kubuka kedua mataku perlahan.

Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah, langit sore yang semakin mendung.

Sore itu sangat gelap.

Lalu yang kulihat selanjutnya…

Nigou...diujung kasurku...

Menangis?

"Nigou...?" aku menatap adikku dengan mata setengah terbuka.

Tampaknya ia agak tersentak.

"_Nii-chan_…" –cepat-cepat ia menghapus air matanya, "M-Momoi-_san _mengirimiku pesan singkat."—menunjukkan ponselnya.

Detik itu juga, kedua mataku terbelalak membaca isi pesan tersebut…

.

_Sampai terakhir pun kamu sama sekali nggak manis_

.

**Bulan February tahun 2013**

_Terkadang, ada hal yang tidak ingin kuingat_

_Namun tak peduli sekeras apapun aku berusaha_

_Aku tetap tidak bisa melupakannya_

"Dasar…"—mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Seharusnya Nigou menghapus file ini…"

Melihat kembali folder lama membuatnya se-frustasi ini.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis; memilukan.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Akashi-_kun_."—mencabut _flashdisk_, lalu men-_shut down_ _tablet_nya

.

_Every lament is a love song  
Yesterday, yesterday  
I still can't believe you're gone  
So long my friend, so long_

.

**FIN**

.

_Meski kisah ini berakhir, namun ikatan ini tidak akan berakhir dan tetap abadi. Selamanya._

_Sepenggal percakapan yang hilang dari kisah diatas:_

"_Stranger yang aneh…"_

"_Karena aku bukan stranger lagi…"_

"_Aku, kamu, kita adalah teman."_

.

**Behind the scene: **Angst gagal #pundung. Err, sebenarnya ga mau publish ini, tapi gimana ya…mendadak keinget temen saya yang udah meninggal pas lagi liat keluar jendela yang langitnya lagi mendung kayak hari itu. Yah, ini ga sepenuhnya nyata, beberapa udah ada yang saya rubah. Tapi tetep intinya, waktu itu iseng buka FD, nemu folder lama _otouto_. Temen saya itu meninggal karena kanker darah, kita baru kenal kurang lebih 2 bulan, tapi karena dia enak diajak bicara dan dia mau jujur+curhat sama saya dan _otouto_, tanpa sadar kita jadi teman. Dia punya pacar, dan sampai sekarang kita masih berkomunikasi (meski jarak jauh). Tapi kembarannya itu beda jauh sama dia, ga ada sopan-sopannya. Saya pernah dimarahi gegara ngomongin kakaknya didepannya. Saya yang salah sih...pasti dia yang paling kehilangan. Mereka saudara kembar sih u_u

Tapi beneran, dia aneh. Pertama kali ketemu saya manggilnya _master_. Dan ajegile! _Ano otoko_ formal banget ngomongnya. Dia kayak gitu gegara terobsesi sama Sebastian Michaelis dari Kuroshitsuji.

Yah...di hari terakhirnya (sebelum koma), dia bilang ke saya, "Saya ngantuk, mau tidur dulu. _Oyasuminasai_ (ore no namae)." Itu '_Oyasuminasai_' yang terakhir dari dia, dan 'tidur' untuk selamanya.

_Somehow_, saya nyesel banget ga bisa nemenin dia di hari-hari terakhirnya.

Sudahi sampai disini dulu ya. Ga kuat nulisnya _(:'3_L) RnR please~


End file.
